Light Into Darkness
by broguekicking
Summary: <html><head></head>All Kane saw in himself was a monster, to Daniel he was so much more.</html>


Light Into Darkness

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

* * *

><p>Kane watched as Daniel ran around the ring screaming YES! and he just stared, muttering "What an idiot" who knew months later that same 'idiot' would become his tag team partner and they would have to be put in segments with Dr. Shelby and go on to actually win the tag team championships. Anger is all Kane has ever known. Everyone who he thought he could count on and trust has given up on him in some way so when Daniel came along he put his walls up refusing to be let down again or hurt.<p>

He could tell it hurt Daniel how he would shrug off plans that he was excited about, it seemed that all Daniel wanted to do was spend some time with him but Kane wanted none of it. He wouldn't open his heart just to get hurt again. As he sat thinking about the one person he promised not to think about, he entered the room and Kane froze looking at him. Today he had his NO! shirt on and some jeans he actually looked nice - whoa? nice really? when had he become such a sap.

"Hey Kane"

Kane just nodded not really feeling like talking.

"So," Daniel started and sat next to him, Kane felt like he was sitting too close. "I thought maybe after this we could grab a bite to eat before we hit the hotel?"

Kane looked down because he knew if he looked at Daniel we would crack "Maybe another time"

Before Daniel could protest Dr. Shebly walked in and they were ready to begin their segment. Kane was relieved to have missed the look of hurt on Daniel's face. It's better this way he thought.

* * *

><p>As months went by Kane was finding it harder to stay away from Daniel. They were Tag team partners after all, they were bound to have to talk every once in a while. As Kane was getting ready for his match his brother, The Undertaker walked in and looked at his little brother.<p>

"Hey baby brother"

"Younger brother" Kane growled.

"Okay jeez what's with you lately, you're snapping even more than usual"

"It's nothing" he muttered

"It's Daniel isn't it" Kane snapped his eyes to his older brother

"Why would you think it has anything to do with that goat face"

"Oh come on Kane I'm sure everyone round' here can tell the way you look at him"

Kane got up and got in his face "You don't know anything"

Taker put his hands up in defense "Just saying what I saw.. and just so you know I think he'd be good for ya" and with that Taker left leaving Kane alone once again with his thoughts about a certain goat face

* * *

><p>The first time he and Daniel hug it's in front of millions of people and Kane is trying so so hard to keep his cool and not freak out after all, all he knows is anger but the way Daniel puts his arms around him makes him feel Safe? Loved? Wanted? Those are feelings that he hasn't felt in so long and those are the feelings he tried so hard to suppress. Damn. He was so screwed.<p>

After the show Daniel is packing up and Kane watches him, a soft smile on his face. Before he can remove it, Daniel turns around and catches it.

"Were you smiling Kane?" He says in a teasing tone.

"Shut up" he says but he smiles again.

"Tonight was... fun"

Daniel smiles as well and Kane realizes that he really likes his smile and he'd much rather see his smile than the pained look he's caused him in the past

* * *

><p>It's been weeks and Kane has been having the best time he's had with Daniel than in his entire career and he slowly is realizing that he's falling for his tag team partner. He has no idea when it happened although he could guess that it was pretty much as soon as he met him. He spend so much time wasted on putting up his walls and making sure he didn't get anymore heart break that it just took him a while to realize it. The way Daniel smiles softly at him, or laughs at a dumb joke that he didn't think was funny at all, oh that infectious laugh of his that makes him feel all warm. All Kane has ever saw in was the monster and Daniel saw right passed all of it and wanted to be around him.<p>

After Daniel's match, Kane approaches him and asks him if he wants to go get a bite to eat. Daniel jokes asking Kane if he's sick and Kane just pushes him lightly and tells him to shut up. Those words were playfully used a lot Daniel from Kane.

They go to this nice place, Kane was surprised it was still open at this time of night. There weren't many people there so It was pretty much just the two of them.

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Huh"

"Kane I've asked you countless times if you want to hang out and you always blew me off, what changed"

You, You change me, he wanted to say instead went for "I guess you could say I had a change of heart" Daniel smiled

"Well I'm glad"

Throughout dinner they kept conversation light and Kane thought it felt nice and cursed himself for not doing this sooner. He walked with Daniel to the car and stopped in the middle of the lot. "Uh Kane.. the car is thi.." he was cut off by Kane's lips they gently caressed his and Daniel smiled into the kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all night"

"I've been waiting for you to do that for months" he teased, smiling.

For the first time in a long time, actually since he could even remember Kane was honestly, truly happy. Daniel brought out the best in him. He brought out the light in him and he was so thankful for that.

* * *

><p>an: I've been wanting to write a Kane/Daniel fic for ever and I finally did woo! Please forgive me for any errors or mistakes my writing is still a bit rusty. Also song at the beginning and my inspiration throughout writing this is Monster by Imagine Dragons! Love them and I recommend checking them out if you haven't already. Hope you enjoyed this and reviews are always much appreciated thank you! :)


End file.
